hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaiapouf
Shaiapouf (シャウアプフ, Shauapufu), nicknamed Pouf, is a butterfly-humanoid Chimera Ant and one of the Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards. Appearance Shaiapouf looks the most human of the Royal Guards. The only insect parts that Pouf has are his butterfly wings and antenna. He is also the only one of the three guards that wears a suit. Personality Shaiapouf posits himself as the most calm and rational of the three Royal Guards, often speaking of the importance on one relying on logic and reason more than his emotions. However, his strong devotion to the Chimera Ant King clouds his judgment. He holds a preconceived absolute ideal to live up to, with no room for amendment. Pouf also holds the King to a similarly impossible ideal, manifesting in mad fanatical monologues and treacherous action when it appears that his lord is being led astray. Shaiapouf vehemently loathes the King's consort, Komugi. He believes the woman to be holding back the King from his supposed right to world domination, as the pinnacle of evolution. A master of psychological games and subterfuge, Shaiapouf is willing to deceive, betray, and murder anyone in order to preserve his image of the King. In crises involving the Chimera Ant King, Pouf forsakes delegated duty and acts solely according to the sway of his emotions. Shaiapouf is indeed the most irrational of the three Royal Guards; manic and demented by his magnification of and love for the King. Background Nothing is known about Pouf's past when he was a human and it is unknown if he even remembers his past. Plot Chimera Ant arc Shaiapouf is the second Royal Guard to be born and like the rest of the Royal Guards, he too was personally named by the Queen. He stays always beside the King and the other Royal Guards and serves as a transport to the King while they were searching for the new King's Palace thanks to his ability to fly. During this time, he serves as an adviser and explains the human behavior and actions to him. As the king orders his Royal Guards to bring the champions of each of the human activities of the country, Shaiapouf, having wholeheartedly devoted his entire being to the protection of the King and the eventual domination of the world by the King, starts losing his temperament grossly by the King's obsession with the "insignificant" human, Komugi. The King is unable to defeat the girl at the game of Gungi, and even seems care about her well being. Pouf views Komugi as a threat to the King, as his obsession with a mere human could undermine the King's rightful domination of the world as the most perfect form of life. At one point of one of the King's game, he bets his arm and tears it apart. Pouf, concerned about the King's health, tries to help him and call for Pitou, but he is quickly taken down by the King's tail, saying that he would dishonor the promise of no breaks in the play against Komugi. Pouf asks him to better kill him, as he won't allowed the King to be injured; and when the King is about to make that request, Komugi demands for him to be healed before any other game. As Pitou is enabled to use his En and Puppet Dolls, Pouf takes charge of surveillance and activates his En throught the Palace, much to Knov's terror who had infiltrated the place and suffers a mental break down thanks to him. Later on, Pouf considers killing Komugi, but upon the realization that killing the girl would forever deny the King any victory over her, bursts into tears and swears to end his own life after helping the King attain complete dominion. As the selection day is coming, Pouf with the other Royal Guards starts planning how to protect the King without being noticed by the enemy and without annoying the King (as he was more irritated with the Guards presence during his games). Shaiapouf flies into the highs and releases his scales in the direction of the gathered citizens and hypnotized every single one of them, so they follow their command more easily and won't flee. Pouf's state of mind is even further distressed during the attack on the King's palace by the Chimera Ant Extermination Team, when he dashes to the King's room and finds it empty. Pouf not only realizes that the King must be in Komugi's room, but that he had known in his heart the King would be with Komugi in her room and rushed to the King's room anyway. He was later seen trying to sneak behind Gon who was with Neferpitou healing Komugi that was hit by a one of Zeno's dragons, he then leaves with his main body after inquiring the king's whereabouts leaving a clone behind. When Meruem was severely injured near death by the detonation of the Miniature Rose he offered his own life essence to the King in order to resuscitate him reducing his powers greatly, with the shock of the blast the king suffered amnesia he used this chance to continue his plot to get rid of Komugi before they get back to the palace by using one of his clones but was fended off by Killua. When the Meruem regained his memories, he ends up dying as a result of being poisoned by the Miniature Rose. Abilities Enhanced strength: Although never actually engaged in hand-to-hand combat or display his overall strength, Shaiapouf being part of the King's Royal Guards is at least as strong like the rest of them. In fact, with just one kick, Shaiapouf was able take down a strong hunter like Morel and also was confident enough that he would be able to kill Gon when taking him for surprise at the King's Palace. Genius-level Intellect: Shaiapouf battles mainly relied on his tactical strength. He considers himself to be, among the three Royal Guards, the most intelligent and the most rational. Although his intellect is sometimes clouded by his love for the King, he displays enough calm to react the best in the worst situation as he was able to even break down Morel's plan when he was trapped in his Smokey Jail; not only surprising the former Hunter at his tactics but also able to free himself in a shorter time than the Hunters would have expected. He quickly deduced that for Morel's abilities he needed his Smoke Pipe, which he steal so he couldn't fight anymore. He was also able to make a quick plan and deceive the King so he wouldn't remember who was Komugi. Enhanced Speed: Shaiapouf is able to travel long distances within short periods of time as seen when he travel from the landscape where the King was battling with Netero to the former's King Palace. He was also quick enough to strike back from behind at Morel and take his giant pipe without the former being able to chase him. It seems he can use his aura to propel his flight and at least double his speed. Nen Shaiapouf knows the concept of Nen since birth as, like Pitou, he already displays aura and nen abilities. While it is unknown which category he belongs to, he excels at Transmutation and Manipulation types. In fact, he is the one to ask among the Chimera Ants which is the best Hatsu to develop for every individual. En: while he states that his En is not as strong and large like Pitou's, he could at least cover the entire King's Palace (although he was ordered by the King not to cover the floor where he and Komugi where), stating that his En goes far than some meters. His En was strong and frightening enough to make a professional Hunter like Knov to have a mental break down. Trivia *Shaiapouf's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Shai and a character named Pouf from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Deceased characters Category:Magical beast